


Six Feet Deep and Across

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Hanbin Is Awkward, Kissing, M/M, Teacher Bobby, bobby is weird and annoying and offensive, bobby talks a lot, bobhwan, bobhwan smut, fwb bobhwan, hanbin tolerates him, he finds job soon after don't worry, honestly no real plot, i think, jobless hanbin, just wanna put this out there, kissing twice, my brain is tired okay, no double b smut, only light tho, they had sex in my imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: in which Bobby curses like a truck driver and Hanbin is more than happy to shut him up





	Six Feet Deep and Across

Hors d'oeuvre.  
  
Hanbit sits on the couch, eyes fixed on the newspaper in hand. He bites on the pencil rather harshly this time, the eraser falling off. He spits a few and continues to focus on the crossword puzzle he's been trying to fill out for days. The newspaper wasn't from today.  
  
**ACROSS**  
** 6.** An appetizer or starter, a small dish served before a meal in European cuisine, which literally means "outside the work" in French.  
  
_How the heck is my poor Korean ass supposed to know???_  
  
That's the only word left. The newspaper doesn't provide any answer sheets so he couldn't really cheat, like how he planned to days ago when he found out newspapers has some entertainment section. When he found out newspapers still exist.  
  
Hanbin sighs, giving up and deciding to just search it on the net when the time for him to utilize the bus wifi comes. He leaves the unfinished crossword puzzle page on the table and heads out to the kitchen to drink some water.  
  
_Ding Dong._  
  
"Jesus Christ." Hanbin spits, startled at the sudden, loud, ring of the doorbell. "I don't remember inviting anyone this early?" he mutters to himself.  
  
_Ding Dong._  
  
He rolls his eyes before shouting, "Coming!" and finishes his drink. Almost tripping on the scattered boxes still unopened as he makes his way to the living room.  
  
It was all his Mom's doing. She insisted he moved out, because it's not really ideal to have your son still slumping around the house after getting his degree. She said he needed to work and fend off for himself. Which Hanbin would normally take offense had she not said it lovingly. So here he is. In a small apartment complex, alone and jobless. He moved in last week but still wasn't done unpacking yet.  
  
_Ding Dong._  
  
_ Ding Dong._  
  
_**Ding Dong.**_  
  
"Jeez, can't they wait?" he shuffles, trying to open the door and plasters a welcoming smile before facing the guy in front of him, holding a plate wrapped with foil, and an aromatic smell coming through it. "Uh, yes?"  
  
"Thank fuck you finally decided to open this goddamn door." the stranger mirrors his smile, he squints unconsciously, confused at the difference between the stranger's expression and voice, moreso, his use of words. "Damn, someone really lives in here now, huh? And here I thought this sickass haunted apartment was gonna be alone forever."  
  
Hanbin gives him a once over. Observing that the guy wears a clean white button down shirt, tucked in his black slacks, and a shiny dress shoes. His hair was black and polished, although it looked more soft than anything. His face was certainly attractive. Rough and defined. Something catches his eye just above the guy's chest, almost covered by his collar but not quite. A _hickey_. Hanbin smiles coyly.  
  
"Do you need something?" he asks.  
  
"Oh yeah," the guy takes his eyes away from the inside of his apartment to face him. "I'm your neighbor, by the way. I live adjacent." he points somewhere which Hanbin didn't catch. "This is a welcoming gift." he thrusts the plate at him and he takes it, still confused. "My roommate cooked it so it's most likely so fucking good. But if you happen to die from eating that, _dude_, my dream is to arrange the perfect funeral. Can't fucking wait."  
  
_Did he just imply that he can't wait for me to die?_  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the guy shakes his head abruptly. "Nah, I didn't mean it like I want you to die huh. Just can't wait to plan the perfect funeral. Doesn't matter who dies or whatever."  
  
This guy, Hanbin concludes, is super weird.  
  
"Okay, so I gotta go. Little late to work 'cause you take so fucking long to open the door." he chuckles. "It's Bobby, by the way. Ring my bell if you need something. Also, the plate is my roommate's so make sure to return that shit."  
  
Bobby was leaving when Hanbin calls. "Wait!"  
  
He looks back, raising an eyebrow after being called out. "What?"  
  
"You've got a..." Hanbin points to his chest, Bobby looks down, his chin doubling in the process.  
  
"Shit, that little fucker."  
  
Hanbin watches as Bobby walks towards him, and then to the apartment adjacent until he was gone, closing the door with a loud thud.  
  
Well, that was an experience.  
  
  
  
  
Hanbin wasn't really doing anything important as of the moment. But there are times when he doesn't like standing up, drowned in his couch and surfing channels all while eating some fresh salad, by fresh, it means fresh out of the fridge. The latter was a compensation because according to him, healthy living equates one salad. Granted, he downs two different types of sodas afterwards. Hanbin wasn't a big fan of logic.  
  
So, when his doorbell comes ringing again, he ignores it, finally settling down on the cartoon he and his little sister used to watch. At first it was easy to ignore. But after a while, it didn't stop. It just kept ringing and ringing and it was too loud and everytime it momentarily stops, he finds himself more focused on whether it will ring again or not.  
  
He opens the door, not making an effort to plaster a smile like what he did before, and practically glares at the guy in front of him. Bobby.  
  
Bobby isn't wearing his outfit this morning, unlike Hanbin who didn't even bother to take a shower because it was too cold. He was wearing a black singlet paired with a cargo shorts and Nike slides. He also noticed a generic band-aid on his chest, probably to cover the hickey. Bobby looked too casual, too different from a while ago. Except his smile was the same, showing his bunny teeth which Hanbin thought was kinda annoying. In the cute (_not so!_) way, at least.  
  
"Dude, why do you take so fucking long to open the door? You masturbating or something?" Bobby laughs at his own inquisition.  
  
Hanbin's forehead creases, almost shocked at how ill-mouthed Bobby was. Then again, he's met the guy just this morning and his expectations were 6 ft under the ground.  
  
"Anyway, I'm here to get my roommate's plate. That stupid cunt can't stop texting and scolding me about why I chose to put your food on that plate which was given by a little motherfucker from the past, that's a long story to tell but I'm willing to let you in on the gossip some other time."  
  
Bobby seems to be looking inside his apartment for the better part of his talking. Checking out the interior and then eyes going back at him.  
  
"I haven't washed it yet." Hanbin says, finally. He liked the food, but he wasn't much familiar what it was called. Just a bunch of pork and vegetables and soy sauce or whatever.  
  
"Well, can I come in then? While I wait for you to wash it." Bobby asks.  
  
Hanbin thinks about it, thinks about it real hard. Bobby was a stranger. _Is_. And who knows if he's a serial killer even. However, he did eat a whole food from him. And it has been established that he wasn't very much rational. He lets him in.  
  
Bobby's eyes can't stop roaming around his apartment. Admiring every single wall, the tiles, the ceiling, even the boxes, his boxes, that he still haven't touched yet.  
  
"Fuck me." Bobby says, amused.  
  
Hanbin's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"  
  
But Bobby wasn't paying attention to him, his hand touching the frames, not his, on the wall with paintings he can't even understand. "This some horror shit." Bobby laughs, almost like a maniac and Hanbin is still left confused, he forgets he has one single dish to wash.  
  
The guy has made himself comfortable in his apartment. Sitting on his couch, legs on the table in front, still with an amused grin.  
  
"Do you know this apartment's history?" Bobby asks, now getting the remote to channel surf, which was supposed to be what he was doing before he had been intruded. Technically not intruded but, yeah, something like that.  
  
Hanbin sits on the other couch, the little one, because Bobby took up all the space to even let someone, aka the owner of the apartment, sit beside him. "No." he answers, curious on what Bobby's about to say.  
  
"_Dude_," he says this like he can't believe Hanbin doesn't know, accusingly. "Well, I actually don't know either."  
  
He rolls his eyes and was about to say something exceptionally derogatory before Bobby speaks again.  
  
"But," he shifts in his seat, putting down his legs on the table and choosing instead to cross them on the couch. "What I do know is that no one had inhabited this house for three years. Three stupid fucking years, damn, can you believe that?"  
  
Hanbin thinks there are far more unbelievable things he had heard than a house left uninhabited for three years but he shook his head anyway, waiting for Bobby to continue.  
  
"Hey, you got a drink or something?"  
  
"Only sodas."  
  
"Sodas will do, thanks."  
  
He goes to fetch both of them some drinks, stopping in the middle of the kitchen to ask himself why he's doing this, but he gets them anyway, tossing Bobby a Sprite before slumping back to the couch.  
  
"I've been in this complex for one and a half year and some neighbors I heard said this particular apartment was mad haunted so I regretted not choosing this one instead. Man, I love some good fucking ghost stories. Imagine, living in a haunted apartment?" Bobby shivers deliberately. "Fucking orgasmic. And don't even get me started on the ghost sex. Like the one in that Greek Mythology movie where Zeus fucked a girl as a wind. I want that shit for me." Hanbin laughs at this, almost thinking Bobby was onto some shit and Bobby laughs too, clearing his throat to say that the last part was only a joke.  
  
"So apparently, according to you, I've hit the jackpot?" he asks and Bobby nods aggressively, sipping on the can of Sprite he gave him. Bobby crumples the can in his hand after finishing it and puts it on the table rather delicately. Then he burps out loud.  
  
Normally, Hanbin would find it disgusting, just proving how ill-mannered Bobby is. But then he was laughing again with Bobby saying _excuse me_ like he doesn't even mean it.  
  
"'Course you have hit the jackpot." he answers. "I've been trying to get my roommate to move in here when I found out about the ghosts." he quotes '_ghosts_' in the air. "But that bitch is too chicken so I'm stuck in that boring apartment with no ghosts or some shit."  
  
"Hey, at least you got some cook. The food was delicious."  
  
"Nah, I lied to you a while ago. The food was from a birthday party we went to yesterday."  
  
Hanbin throws his own empty can at Bobby's direction. He can't believe he just got deceived. This is why mothers tell sons not to trust strangers. Bobby catches it though, grinning at Hanbin's reaction  
  
"None of us can't cook for shit, dude. We live off cup noodles and processed foods. We're all dying anyway. My motto in life is slurp that fucking noodle."  
  
Hanbin waits for another line. But Bobby was silent so he figures Bobby's motto is just that. _Slurp that fucking noodle._ The stupidest motto he had ever heard.  
  
"You mind if I smoke?" Bobby points at the balcony, waiting for Hanbin's permission.  
  
Hanbin doesn't mind, but for the sake of asking, he asks, "Can't you just smoke in your own balcony?"  
  
"Haven't I told you there's a weird ginormous spider in my living room and my roommate's not home yet so no one can kill it?"  
  
He hasn't.  
  
"_Dude_," Hanbin had been waiting for the perfect moment to _Dude_ Bobby. "You've been telling me about how you'd like to have sex with some ghosts and now you're afraid of a spider?"  
  
Hanbin gets up, leading the way to the balcony and Bobby does too. Fishing for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the pocket of his shorts. "That's the duality of a man, um.." he pauses, "What's your name again?"  
  
"Chanwoo." Hanbin smiles proudly, like he was finally getting even.  
  
Bobby nods, lighting the butt of the cigarette in his mouth and puffing at it twice. "Nice try, Hanbin." he leans his back on the railings and smiles after seeing Hanbin's wide eyes in surprise.  
  
"You're a stalker." Hanbin states.  
  
"Maybe. I saw your calling card below the table. And if you ask me what your number was, I already memorized it."  
  
"That's creepy."  
  
"I was planning on asking your number anyway for, you know, when your house is burning and you're nowhere to be found." he closes his mouth after talking and breathes out smoke from his nose.  
  
"And what if I don't wanna give you my number?" Hanbin asks.  
  
"Then I'll forget about it. Wait, what was it again? +82-something-73? I can't seem to remember." Bobby touches his chin like he was thinking deeply and Hanbin almost genuinely smiles. Almost.  
  
"Hey, look" Bobby points at the balcony beside Hanbin's apartment. "You can actually see our balcony from here." and Hanbin nods.  
  
"If you ever see me and my roommate fucking there just mind your own business. Or join us. Whatever makes you comfortable."  
  
Hanbin chokes in his own saliva. He clears his throat twice before processing Bobby's statement.  
  
_ He's doing the nasties with his roommate!_  
  
Bobby had managed to surprise him once again. He looked at his ring finger to find no ring. _So he's not married yet. He and his roommate are probably together. Obviously._  
  
"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me joining some sexy time." Hanbin says, blushing.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure _he_ would love that. Except you're maybe right coz no one deserves to get fucked if they call fucking some sexy time."  
  
_ HE. OH MY GOD HE'S GAY._  
  
"You're gay." he says out loud and calmly, in contrast with how he shouted in his head.  
  
"Yeah, everyone is. Aren't you?" Bobby flicks his cigarette one last time before throwing it in the trash.  
  
Hanbin doesn't answer.  
  
"I'm not exclusively gay though. No. I fuck girls too. I had a girlfriend and a boyfriend but my ex girlfriend only had me coz you know how that popular saying goes: 'Girls are for boys and boys are for everyone'."  
  
"I have never heard of that saying in my entire life. Plus, that's pretty sexist."  
  
"See, I fucking knew it." Bobby says like he just had a realization. "My friend told me that and I said the same thing as you did and now he's not my friend anymore."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Yeah, he's dead."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, dude." Bobby coughs. "You gay or not?" he sits on one of the monoblocks, again not Hanbin's, in the balcony.  
  
Still, Hanbin doesn't answer. Besides, he doesn't see the point in coming out with his stranger, not so stranger of a neighbor. Well, he doesn't see the point in hiding it either. Again, not high on the logics.  
  
"Blink if yes, Backflip if no."  
  
He tries not to blink as to not give the other the satisfaction. But everytime someone tells him to do something and he conditions his mind not to do it, he ends up doing it. He _accidentally_ blinks.  
  
Bobby bites his lower lip to keep himself from smiling. "You a bottom or a top?"  
  
_Good God, just take me._  
  
Hanbin doesn't know if the answer in blinks and backflips is still applicable so he tries not to blink, this time he's sure he won't lose. Except he realizes the question wasn't answerable by yes or no. He's sometimes stupid like that.  
  
"You seem like a top." Bobby says, observant.  
  
Hanbin almost laughs at that. Thinking about that one glass butt plug with a flower base his mother bought him as a graduation gift sitting prettily in his dressers.   
  
"So, Bobby, what do you do for a living? And how old are you?" he digresses, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, hoping Bobby would let the topic go.  
  
It's not that he wasn't confident with his own sexuality. It's that he wasn't confident with Bobby, a weird attractive neighbor who came barging (again technically not) in his apartment telling him about ghosts inhabitants and asking him questions about his homosexuality. Also, he learned not to trust him after lying about the birthday party food he just gave him.  
  
Bobby smirks, he lets it go. "27 and I'm a primary school teacher."  
  
"Dude," again, another chance to Dude him. "You curse like a truck driver and you teach little kids? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my life."  
  
"First of all, teaching knows no boundary. Also, I hate kids as much as the next person but this job pays lots of zeroes so I'm gonna go and pretend I love every single one of those brats."  
  
"I'm gonna snitch you to their parents."  
  
"Oh, but their mommies love me, their daddies love me too." he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Hanbin expresses his blatant disgust by scrunching his face. To this Bobby laughs.  
  
"Anyway, what do you teach?"  
  
"English."  
  
"Are you any good though?"  
  
"Yeah man." Bobby says in English but Hanbin still thinks he's a fraud. Although, he admits, those two basic English words rolled off Bobby's tongue nicely. "At this point I'm practically half American. That's why they call me Bobby."  
  
Hanbin snorts. "What's your real name then?"  
  
"Woah easy there, baby boy, you have to earn it." Bobby winks, fixing his singlet with a tug.  
  
_Baby boy._ That's the most disgusting name someone had ever called him. And he was mistaken as a misogynist underground rapper once.  
  
Then, like there was a _ding_ from some lightbulb in his brain, Hanbin remembers something.  
  
"You went to school with a hickey!"  
  
Bobby shakes his head immediately in defense. "I did not. I covered it."  
  
"That's so unprofessional of you." Hanbin tsk-ed in a false dismay, teasing Bobby.  
  
"Well, it's like opportunity cost or something. But reversed. I can't give up sex, I can't give up work. So I do both. I would know. I was an Economics major."  
  
Bobby did not make sense at all, for Hanbin. But he nods anyway, still convinced what Bobby did was unprofessional and Bobby wasn't really denying it.  
  
_Because it is unprofessional. And somewhat unethical. What if I hadn't pointed it out and the kids see and they ask "Hey Teacher, what's that on your chest?" and Bobby, the douchebag would say, "It's a fucking hickey, you blind or what?" or even worse "Mind your own business, you midget." I mean, no offense to midgets but kids are too little for their own good. And their–_  
  
"Yo, Hanbin."  
  
He snaps his head up to meet the thought-interrupter. "What?"  
  
"I asked you what you do for a living and how old are you." Bobby repeats the questions he had thrown.  
  
So, feeling a little compelled, he answers, "22 and I do nothing."  
  
"Oh he rich."  
  
"Try jobless."  
  
Bobby snickers, standing up and brushing off imaginary dirt on his shorts. "What are you planning to do tho?"  
  
Hanbin thinks. It was funny to even think about it right now. He's been here for weeks and he's still jobless. "Probably apply as a sound tech, whoever's hiring."  
  
"Well what luck. My roommate works at YG or that-shit-for-nothing company as what he calls it. I'll ask him if there's some available space for your cute little ass."  
  
Hanbin grins widely, ignoring Bobby's last statement. "Why Bobby that's so kind of you. I appreciate that so much."  
  
Bobby just shrugged. "I feel like I owe you. Like we got some connection or some bullshit. You're probably my son in the past life."  
  
"Oh he religious." he copies Bobby's tone a while ago.  
  
"Try brainwashed." he also copies Hanbin's tone.  
  
They talk for a little more before Bobby receives a text from his roommate. It was time for him to go home. And the spider was dead.  
  
"Thanks for the drinks, Hanbin. And my bad for interrupting whatever the fuck you're about to do. Masturbation and all."  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes, shooing Bobby out of the balcony with his hands.  
  
"Also, sorry for forcing homosexuality on you. It's just new knowledge to me that people are still straight in this economy." he pauses, shaking his head while laughing, again, at his own inquisition. "Just kidding. It's totally okay for me that you're straight and I accept you for whatever you are."  
  
"Bobby." he calls.  
  
"Hmm?" Bobby looks up at him.  
  
"You're so offensive." he mutters.  
  
He regrets that it only makes Bobby laugh, unapologetically bursting out of laughter and holding his stomach.  
  
"For the record, I am gay." he confesses.  
  
Bobby gasps audibly, like he just heard the most scandalous gossip ever, his eyes widening comically.  
  
"You're gay? Holy shit. Oh Hanbin, what would Jesus say?"  
  
Hanbin pushes Bobby out of his apartment. He closes the door and locks it. Sighing when he hears another one Bobby's silly, almost breathless, laugh.  
  
Again, that was an experience.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are times when Bobby's mind plays tricks on him and thinks he's in love. One of those times is when he's inside Jinhwan, with the latter moaning under him.  
  
"_Daddy_.."  
  
Bobby laughs, peppering Jinhwan with soft kisses as he thrusts again. They're experimenting.  
  
Bobby told Jinhwan he doesn't like being called Daddy. So the older, retaliating, calls him as such. He doesn't mind it though, but he prefers being called hyung. The case is, Jinhwan's older than him. He's not sure if he'll be up for that. Granted, Jinhwan did just call him Daddy.  
  
Maybe, Bobby thinks, if he tells Jinhwan he doesn't like being called hyung, he'll retaliate too.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jinhwan asks, kissing his neck.  
  
"You. Always." he groans when Jinhwan bites him, smiling and licking at the bruising flesh  
  
"But you gotta stop giving me hickeys coz I can't lose my job." he says and Jinhwan pouts.  
  
"Whatever, Daddy."  
  
Bobby thrusts again, this time hitting his prostate. And Jinhwan moans loudly he was sure the neighbors could hear him. The neighbor. Hanbin.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, that feels so good. So fucking good. Do that again." and he complies, earning more _ahhhs_ and _Daddys_.  
  
He grunts when Jinhwan clenches around him, mouthing on the latter's jaw, licking his sweat. "Have I told you about our new neighbor?" He whispers before thrusting again.  
  
"Shit. Holy fucking shit. Your dick is the fucking best—_ahhh_."  
  
He grips Jinhwan's flushed cock tightly, stroking it up and down. "Hey, have I told you about Hanbin?"  
  
"Jesus fuck, Daddy, oh my god _ahhh_."  
  
Bobby stops and raises an eyebrow, looking down at Jinhwan. "You're faking an orgasm." he states.  
  
Jinhwan smiles at him annoyingly as he bites on his lower lip. "I swear I'm not, Daddy. You fuck me the best." Jinhwan thrusts down at him to make him move again.  
  
He stills him, not convinced. "You're fucking someone other than me." he wants it to sound like a question, but he was sure about it so it came out as a statement.  
  
"Bobby, we've talked about this."  
  
"Yeah, but faking an orgasm?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't faking it. What the fuck are you on? I was so close and you decided to stop. If you won't continue right now, I'm just gonna finger myself in the bathroom."  
  
He lets it go. Until they both came.  
  
Bobby kisses Jinhwan's forehead, and Jinhwan hums tiredly but content. "Sorry 'bout a while ago."  
  
"Mmkay that was weird coming from you."  
  
"The apology?"  
  
"No, the 'faking an orgasm' thing. You know I love having sex with you, why would you think that?"  
  
Bobby shrugs, burying Jinhwan's face on his neck so he can kiss his hair. "Coz you kept on moaning when I ask you a question."  
  
"And you keep on mentioning some guy's name while you're fucking me. That's a defense mechanism." he hits his chest and Bobby laughs.  
  
"Touché." he pauses, thinking. "But have I told you about Hanbin tho?"  
  
Jinhwan rolls his eyes. "Nonstop, and I'm getting sick of him."  
  
They breathe silently for a while. They've been friends since high school, went to the same college, and decided to live together post-graduation. Their friends have told them they're practically married. To which they both laughed. Bobby doesn't like commitments and Jinhwan thinks Bobby fucks anyone with a hole. Their arrangement works for the both of them. Fucking, cuddling, sometimes fighting but never to the point where one gets hurt.  
  
Bobby's mind had stopped playing tricks, and now he thinks he's not really in love. He's afraid he only sees love whenever he's fucking him, fading away after he comes.  
  
"Did you get the plate?" Jinhwan asks, before he yawned.  
  
"Shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby decides to text Hanbin before knocking, so he can open the door a little faster. He did memorize his number, saved it when he got home.  
  
_To: hanbin da neighbor dudez_  
  
_ yooooo dude u home? imbout to ring dis fukin doorbell of urz_  
  
He thought it was too much so he removes the extra o's before hitting send.  
  
  
  
Hanbin wiggles out of his bed to get his phone, squinting from the bright light before swiping right to read the text.  
  
_From: +82-**********_  
  
_ yo dude u home? imbout to ring dis fukin doorbell of urz_  
  
This must be Bobby. Hanbin thinks the way Bobby types is very Bobby. And then he remembers that the guy is an elementary school teacher. Now he's out of character. He saves his number in his contacts.  
  
_To: Bobby_  
  
_ Don't even think about it._  
  
Then the doorbell rings. And before he can mutter a curse, another one came. So he makes his way out of bed and lets him in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two months. Bobby's been a pain in his ass for two whole months. And not the pain he really wants, by the way.  
  
He did get him a job. He remembers meeting Jinhwan at the studio, and thinking the guy was very hostile towards him. Almost stand-offish. But Bobby told him Jinhwan was always like that with new people.  
  
However, two months is enough for him to be considered not new, and Jinhwan was still hostile. So there's that.  
  
Bobby opens his fridge to get some drinks and then heads to the couch and sits beside him. Hanbin stretches his legs out and puts them on Bobby's lap as the latter rests his hand on his knees.  
  
"I heard someone's hitting on you at work." Bobby wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
"Who? Jaewon?"  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I ain't work at your place."  
  
Hanbin shrugs. "I mean, he's decent. But he's not my type."  
  
He looks at Bobby sipping on his can, eyes on the television in front. Bobby snorts. "What's your type?" turning away from the tv to look at him.  
  
"Huh?" he asks, taken aback. What's his type? Guys. Like nothing in particular. He doesn't know for sure.  
  
"Mine's those with pretty lips. Dude, they make me fucking crazy. I won't tell you why coz I don't kiss and tell. You could ask Jinhwan, he probably kisses and tells. Just plump red lips wrapped around my—yeah dude. That's my type. Yours?" Bobby looks away again, biting his lips. Hanbin notices his ears turning pink.  
  
"I don't have a type."  
  
"Bullshit, you just said that Jaweon guy isn't your type. If you have someone as not your type, then surely you have someone as your type." Points were made. "Describe your exes, maybe you can find a common denominator."  
  
Highly unlikely. His exes were too different from each other. Appearance and attitude wise. Although they did have something in common. Big cocks.  
  
He wasn't about to tell Bobby his type is packing guys. In his defense, those are just coincidences. It's not like he pulls down his exes' boxers and after seeing they've got big cocks, his eyes turn into hearts (although, sometimes it's the case). Plus, he's had a fair amount of guys with average dicks up his ass so...  
  
Then, he makes a mistake by looking at Bobby. Checking him out. He never really paid attention to Bobby's appearance that much. He just accepted the guy's attractive and then pushed the thought at the back of his head. Right now, he observes, taking advantage of the fact the Bobby's too focused on the cartoons in front.  
  
Bobby is indeed good-looking. Not the pretty type, but something more masculine. Like he reeks of testosterone. With his defined jawline, pointed nose, bright brown eyes, and full pinkish lips. He's got a scar on his eyebrow and Hanbin remembers a conversation regarding that.

  
_ "What happened with that?" he points at the scar on Bobby's forehead._  
  
_ "Dunno. Was born with it."_  
  
_ "Okay, Harry Potter."_  
  
_ "Who the fuck?"_  
  
_ "You don't even know Harry Potter? You're so uncultured." _  
  
_ The morning after that Bobby rings his doorbell eight times without pause. _  
  
_ "Just wingardium leviosad the shit out of the eight movies. Who you callin uncultured, hoes?"_  
  
_ And Hanbin thought the levitation spell was the only thing Bobby remembers. Because his reference didn't even make sense._

  
Bobby's physique was no better. His muscular arms hugged by the sleeves of his tee were proof of that. Hanbin thinks it's strange. Looking at his neighbor this way. Like he wasn't annoying and weird. Like he likes him.  
  
_Except I don't!_  
  
"I really don't know, dude." he answers after another minute of looking.  
  
"Fine, secret agent, I'm just gonna pretend I'm your type." Bobby smirks at him. "And hey, you got cute lips too so maybe you're my type." he winks.  
  
Hanbin wonders if Bobby would ask something like _"Have you ever sucked cock?"_ and he wouldn't know how to act. Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he asked something much more private, which made him malfunction.  
  
"What's your kink?"  
  
"Why would I tell you? You're not even my partner." he says defensively.  
  
Bobby's forehead creases, offended. "Hanbin, my dude, my beautiful bro, we can be partners if you want. You can tap this ass anytime, no one's stopping you."  
  
He pushes him in annoyance, scrubbing his face with his hands and Bobby only giggles.  
  
"C'mon, I'm not letting this conversation die." Bobby insists.  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"I think I love it when I get called hyung or whatever. Also knives."  
  
"Why think? You and Jinhwan never done it?"  
  
"Again, I don't kiss and tell." Bobby flicks his forehead. "Time for you to answer, Mr. Kim."  
  
He doesn't. He keeps his mouth shut until Bobby speaks again.  
  
"I'm about to drop a few guesses."  
  
And he waits. Bobby seems to think of something and Hanbin feels a little excited. What are they doing anyway? Negotiating kinks like some businessmen before entering a contract. Hanbin laughs at his own analogy.  
  
"You like it when your partner calls you..._Daddy_."  
  
Hanbin feels his cheeks blush with the way Bobby says the word. Soft, almost like a whisper, but teasing. And he had never been called Daddy in his entire life. He, on the other hand, is the one calling people Daddy.  
  
Bobby chuckles. "Why are you blushing?" he does it again.  
  
"I don't like it." he says.  
  
"Okay, _Oppa_."  
  
Hanbin almost chokes. Bobby did choke though, from laughing too much.  
  
"Now you're just kink shaming." he says, but he's smiling a little, a bit embarrassed but enjoying it nonetheless.

Bobby gasps, realizing something. "I would fucking never. It's just your reactions...they're priceless, _Bin_."  
  
It wasn't like he has never been called like that before. Something about Bobby's voice calling him a nickname and not Dude felt unusual and somewhat intimate. It made his heart flutter for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby knocks on his door one night. Hanbin—a little thankful that he didn't ring his doorbell and also a little pissed that he's knocking on his door at 11PM disrupting his slumber—opens the door lazily. He rubs his eyes to look at Bobby, holding a pillow and a blanket, eyes red and puffy.  
  
"What?" he asks, concerned but confused.  
  
"Can I crash?" Bobby's voice wasn't the usual chirpy and annoying. It was low and hoarse, like he just cried. Well, he did look like he cried. The puffy red eyes are testaments to that.  
  
He didn't ask much question, he just lets him inside. He fixes the couch for Bobby to sleep in, bids him goodnight, and closes the door to his room.  
  
That went on for a few days before Bobby finally goes back to his own apartment.  
  
  
  
  
Jinhwan had never come up to him. He was okay with it, actually. He never felt the need to be close with him anyway. Although he thinks Jinhwan hates him, he never shied away from talking to him casually, especially if it was necessary. Everything is just that between them, casual. Civil.  
  
When Bobby asked him about how he is at work with Jinhwan, he told him this. Bobby said it must've been the fact that he asked Jinhwan if he's willing to have a threesome with him so he may have made things awkward between them indirectly. Directly. Hanbin smacked Bobby's head that time and Bobby just rubbed his head and laughed.  
  
Surpisingly, Jinhwan came up to him today, holding a thick long brown envelope which probably has some important documents inside. He greets him and asks what he needs.  
  
"Well, uh, I know you and Bobby are close enough." Jinhwan starts. Hanbin nods, urging him to continue. "We had a fight again last night and I can't really talk to him right now. Can I ask you a favor and give this to him? He forgot to bring it this morning." he hands him the envelope and Hanbin hesitates for a moment, thinking about how and why and where, but he accepts anyway.  
  
"Okay, uh, may I ask where he is?"  
  
Jinhwan tells him the primary school where Bobby teaches, thanking him and saying he'll make sure to give back a favor if he ever needed one, which Hanbin doubts 'cause he hardly ever asks for a favor, and then thanking him again before leaving.  
  
He takes the bus on the way to the school where Bobby works.  
  
The school was indeed big, looking like a ground for privileged kids. It sure pays a lot, he thinks. Then he sees Bobby. Sitting on the swings of the playground, wearing a blue button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, smiling while looking at the kids play and have fun. Hanbin thinks he looked adorable. Almost like a Dad. Then he remembers how much Bobby hates kids by the way he always tells him about them and his thoughts were replaced with how Bobby's a complete fraud. He shakes his head and walks towards him.  
  
Bobby looks surprised at his presence, and then he taps the swing beside him and Hanbin sits.  
  
"Break time?" Hanbin asks.  
  
Bobby nods, swinging a little while shouting "Be careful" to the kids on the slide.  
  
"Jinhwan asked me to give you this." he places the envelope carefully on Bobby's lap when he stills from swinging.  
  
Bobby clicks his tongue. "Can't even fucking give it to me in person."  
  
He shushes him, looking around to see if the kids heard, and then gives him a glare. "I'm not about to meddle into your relationship..." he pauses, what's he's about to say is exactly meddling into their relationship but he continues anyway. "I think you guys should talk it out, or fuck it out, or both. Whichever will do the trick first."  
  
"What makes you think we haven't talked it out? Or fucked it out? Or both? At least, I did try. He just keeps on shutting me out like we ain't even fucking friends in the first place."  
  
_Fucking friends in the most literal sense apparently._  
  
Hanbin knows their set up. Honestly, he doesn't care much. It's just that Bobby has grown on him. He keeps remembering the night he asked to crash in his house, bloodshot eyes and all.  
  
"What's the problem this time?"  
  
"Jinhwan's leaving. Moving out. I think he's getting married or something. God, I swear I don't fucking know what's happening in his life anymore." Bobby brushes his hair with his fingers, frustrated.  
  
Hanbin wants to console him, or make him feel better. But he doesn't really know what to do so he just sighed. "Well, if he's moving out then you can move in to my apartment and fulfill your ghost sex fantasies."  
  
Hanbin almost regrets it, but Bobby beams at him genuinely, he thought he was going to hug him. Almost.  
  
  
  
Hanbin lost again. He throws the controller at Bobby's face, the latter succesfully avoiding it as he tries to contain his laughter.  
  
"It's not my fault Tekken is the only shit game you know how to play and you suck at it."  
  
Bobby did move in. But not completely. He sleeps with Hanbin (literally, and on the couch) but still goes back to his own apartment every morning before going to work. Jinhwan, on the other hand, moved out. Completely. Bobby's okay with it now though. They've already talked and settled things. He also thinks it's time they stop playing around. After all, they're not getting any younger.  
  
"One more. I'm not accepting my fate as your loser." he stretches his hand and Bobby throws him back the controller.  
  
They play once more. He loses in the first round.  
  
"Hanbin, you have to think of a fucking strategy. If you can't win, then make sure I lose." Bobby winks at him, then he warms up his hands. Getting ready for the second round.  
  
Hanbin stands up, moving from the little couch to sit beside Bobby. Bobby raises a brow, before paying attention to the screen.  
  
He smirks before executing his _fucking_ strategy. Left hand on the controller, and the other resting on Bobby's thigh. Bobby looks down at his hand once before deciding to just focus on the game.  
  
Hanbin's hands went further up, up, up, until they were brushing on the front of Bobby's shorts. He feels him stiffen, and then he puts his controlller down to face him.  
  
"Fuck, this is your strategy?" Bobby asks in a hushed tone. Like what Hanbin's doing should be kept a secret.  
  
Hanbin palms him deliberately, wetting his lips as he looks Bobby in the eye. "You're losing."  
  
He grips him through his shorts and when he hears Bobby's moan, he gathers the courage to straddle him. He pushes himself towards Bobby, rubbing his own erection on the latter, biting his lips.  
  
Hanbin doesn't know what's gotten into him. One minute, Bobby was his annoying neighbor slash roommate, and the next, he just wants to suck his dick.  
  
It did, however, start one night when he made a mistake to let Bobby sleep in his bed. He just got out of shower, and Hanbin noticed fading purple bruises on Bobby's hips and abdomen.

_"You know someone had died from hickeys, right?" Hanbin averted his gaze. Bobby jumped on the bed beside him, still only being covered by a towel. Then he whispered in Hanbin's ear. _  
  
_ "Then I think you should fucking kill me."_

  
  
"Hanbin." Bobby says, breathless, jarring.  
  
Hanbin leans down to kiss Bobby. Feeling his soft lips against him, tasting them. For a minute, Hanbin thought it was the best thing that had happened to him, but then he realizes Bobby wasn't responding. He pulls away, confused, shocked, _hurt_. Bobby's lips were parted—red and swollen—preparing to say something but deciding against it.  
  
"I'm sorry—I—shit."  
  
He removes himself on Bobby's lap, and Bobby stands up, keeping him from leaving.  
  
"No, Bin. Actually, I—"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bobby, but can you please leave?"  
  
Bobby doesn't want to, but he obeys, letting go of Hanbin's wrist.  
  
  
  
He fucked up. Hanbin knows he fucked up. Bobby doesn't want him. He wants Jinhwan. Bobby only thinks of him as a friend. Bobby only stayed with him because that's what friends do. Bobby only fetched him from work and brought him a jacket to avoid getting cold because that's what friends do. Bobby only tried cooking him some pretty decent food when he was sick one time because that's what friends are supposed to do.  
  
Hanbin took advantage of him. At least that's what he thinks.  
  
He presses the doorbell. Now, he's starting to get why Bobby's so agitated whenever he takes long to open the door. He presses it again. And again. Just like how Bobby always does. Before he can press once more, the door opens. Revealing Bobby in a green hoodie, looking like he's off somewhere.  
  
Bobby smiles. "Revenge is fucking sweet sometimes."  
  
He glares at him when he realized Bobby did it on purpose.  
  
Hanbin goes inside, roaming his eyes on the apartment which was far more fancy than his own. He wonders why Bobby chooses to sleep in his when he gets to live like a king in his own.  
  
"So...I'm here to apologize." he starts.  
  
"You already did. I still don't know why."  
  
"Well, for kissing you, of course." he blushes.  
  
"Actually, it's fine. I was just shocked. If you kiss me right now, I swear I'll kiss back."  
  
That moment he wanted to throw something at Bobby's annoying face. How could he be so unaffected?  
  
"Uhm, is there anything else you wanted to say?" Bobby asks.  
  
Hanbin clears his throat. He's been preparing to say this since the incident.  
  
"You're not that hot." he blurts out.  
  
"Woah, you're not that hot either." Bobby repeats, not really taking offense, smiling.  
  
"And you're really weird."  
  
"Hey, you're weird too."  
  
"Plus, you swear too much."  
  
"And you don't swear at all so I think that's a problem."  
  
"But I think you're incredibly good-looking and you work so hard and maybe I kinda like you." he says in one breath.  
  
"Well, I think you're incredibly good—wait, what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
And then Bobby pulls him closer. "_Dude_."  
  
Hanbin almost rolls his eyes. If he has a penny for everytime Bobby calls him Dude, he'd have lots.  
  
"I kinda like you too."  
  
Bobby kisses him. Quick. Chaste. He pulls away first, only to be lifted up on the counter, with Bobby's lips against him again. This time, delicate. Sensual. His tongue brushes on his lower lip asking for entrance and he lets him in. His fingers lost in Bobby's hair, with Bobby tracing the side of his hips.  
  
"Hors d'oeuvre." Bobby whispers after the kiss, forehead resting on Hanbin's.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Six across, on your crossword puzzle."  
  
Hanbin has completely forgotten about that. It's been months. He never got any newspapers since.  
  
"And how do you spell that?"  
  
Bobby shrugs. "There's an r in there somewhere. Silent s. One d? Let me check my newspaper."  
  
Hanbin laughs, "How'd you know the answer?"  
  
"Obviously, you're new to newspapers. They release the answer sheet for the previous puzzle the day after."  
  
Hanbin felt betrayed. How could he be so stupid? But now, looking at Bobby, he thinks he could complete him, like how he did with that puzzle. After all, their kiss was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you have to read this lmao. Thank you!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
